ABSTRACT Integrated signaling is critical both during retinal development and in maintenance of mature neurons. Using zebrafish, we have developed a series of transgenic and mutant tools to probe the regulation and relationships between two pathways important for normal retinal development, Notch and Hippo-Yap/Taz. We will investigate how individual cellular processes, particularly endocytosis and endomembrane trafficking, shape these pathways. Attention will be placed on components of each pathway as well a Crumbs, which has been shown to tune both Notch and Hippo-Yap/Taz. In addition to assessing the nuances of pathway regulation, we will also test the precise function of each signaling module on retinogenesis. Last, we address the function of Crumbs mediated Hippo-Yap/Taz-Tead signaling in photoreceptor homeostasis. The proposed experiments address basic cellular questions on the nature of Notch and Hippo/Yap signaling. This research, therefore, has implications for improving stem cell manipulation and a better defining targets for slowing or preventing photoreceptor degenerations. !